TOW Ross and Rachel finally get married
by Lol91
Summary: This is set 3 years after the seson 10 finale. Rachel and Ross get married and Joey comes back from LA.
1. Joey's late

**The one where Ross and Rachel finally get married. **

Disclaimer: I own none of the friends characters.

A/N: This episode is set 3 years after the season 10 finale. Ross and Rachel are getting married and Joey comes back from LA. Monica and Chandler still go to New York to see their friends. Please read and review and I will update and sorry if it's rubbish it's my first FF.

**Chapter 1: Joey's late.**

In Central Perk.

**Rachel:** I can't believe I'm getting married to Ross.

(Gazing at her engagement ring)

**Monica: **I know

(Phoebe laughs)

**Phoebe:** What

(She looks surprised. Monica and Rachel stare at her.)

**Phoebe: **Come on I expected this years ago.

**Rachel: **What

**Monica: **Well she has a point. You should have had a wedding dress ages ago.

At the airport.

"Where is Joey?" Chandler asked.

"Dunno, he said 12.30." Ross replied.

2 hours later.

"Hey, hey, Chandler, Ross!" Joey called running towards them.

"Where have you been?" Chandler asked Joey.

"What…oh yes, I missed my flight."

"How?" Ross asked him.

"Well I was eating my breakfast at the airport and I missed the call for my plane."

In Ross and Rachel's apartment.

"Hi, you guys, where have you been?" Monica asked. "Phoebe's had to go."

"Joey decided that eating breakfast was more important than catching the plane." Ross told them.

"Joey your staying with Mon and Chan." Rachel laughed.

"Sweetie, we have to go. The twins need to sleep." Monica told Chandler.

"Ok, bye you guys." Rachel said hugging Monica.

After every body had gone Rachel and Ross settled on the couch.

"It's gunna be great having everybody here for the wedding isn't it?" Rachel asked sighing.

"It really is isn't it."

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review. 5 reviews to continue**

**Sorry if it was rubbish it's my first fan fiction**


	2. The next day

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.   
Chapter 2. 

**The next day.**

"Rach I can't believe you haven't found a dress, you get married in a week." Monica cried.

"Well I know how much you love organising things, so I left it for you."

"Ahh, your so sweet." Monica hugs Rachel. "Ok Phoebe, go buy some bridal magazines…" Monica began giving out orders, in usual Monica style.

"Quick, we better go, before we get job's." Chandler whispered to Joey and Ross.

"Good idea."

Joey, Ross and Chandler are sitting on the couch in the coffee shop.

"So you and Rach, eh?" Joey asked nudging Ross.

"Yes it's like something I've been waiting for forever."

"Better warn your divorce lawyer, Ross." Chandler joked.

Ross and Joey stare at Chandler.

"Err…make sure you say the right name."

"Chandler, I think you better go." Joey said.

Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are in Rachel and Ross's apartment looking at bridal magazines.

"Ahh, that dress is gorgeous."

"It really is isn't it," Rachel cooed. "I think I'll order that one." she continued as she walked into the bedroom to order the dress. Just as she closed the bedroom door Ross came in.

"Hey"

"You can't come in here." Phoebe said pushing Ross back through the door.

"But it my apartment!"

"Yes, but Rachel is ordering her wedding dress."

"He can come in." Rachel called as she came from the bedroom.

"Thank you." he said kissing her.

"So, are there going to be strippers at the party?" Joey asked Chandler as they walked down the street.

"What party?"

"Ross's bachelor party."

"I thought you were his best man!" Chandler exclaimed looking surprised.

"I though you were." Joey shouts and they race off towards Ross's apartment.

A few minutes later they burst through the door in Ross's apartment. "Hi you guys."

"Ross, who's your best man?" Joey and Chandler both shout together.

"Erm, I have to go." Ross say's nervously, running towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Joey shouted stepping in Ross's way.

"Not until you tell us who your best man is." Chandler shouted.

"Listen, ok I'll decide tomorrow."

Rachel and Ross are in bad and Rachel's looking at bridal magazine. "So who's going to be your best man?"

"I just dunno. I mean there both my best friends." Ross answered.

"I know, I dunno which one to choose." Rachel said

"What, you don't need to pick a best man."

"No, I mean the bridesmaid dress."

**To be continued.**

**5 reviews to continued.**


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. (Shame)

Chapter 3

Decisions. 

The next day Ross and Rachel were in central perk with Emma, when Chandler and Monica came in with Jack and Erica. "Hey Ross, so have you chosen?" Chandler asked Ross. "Err… Yeh, you."

"Really man that's great. Thank you."

"So Rach me and Phoebe decided to have your party tomorrow." Monica told Rachel. "Tomorrow, that's great but where at?" "At my house you know, we thought we'd just keep it quite, you me , phoebe and your sisters." "Oh ok but do my sisters have to come?" "No so it will just be me you and Phoebe." "Oh ok." Ross and Joey were eating sandwiches at Ross's apartment. "So who's your best man?" Joey asked. "Err… well Joey I sort of…" "Yeh." "Ere… you of course," "Really I was sure you would chose Chandler." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Ross asked as he got up to answer the door. "Hey man." Chandler called through the door. "Hey Chandler." Ross said nervously. "So I came to ask you if you want a stripper at your bachelor party?" "And what bachelor party would that be?" Joey asked. "I'm his best man." He quickly added. "No your not Ross told me earlier." "Yes I am he told me just now." "So he told us both." Chandler said as they both turned around to where Ross was. "Bye," Ross said as he ran out of the door. "Hey where's he gone?" Chandler shouted angrily. "Dude, it's pretty obvious he's gone out of the door because this is an awkward moment." Joey said matter of factly. "Joey, I know, I was just saying." Chandler said starring at Joey in disbelief. "Oh I get what your doing Joey said after a while.

"Ross, you told both of us we could be your best man?" Chandler asked Ross later when him and Joey finally caught up with him in central perk. "Yeh man you have to chose one of us." Joey told him. "You know what, you don's, because I don't wanna be your best man." Chandler told him, "I'm out of here." "Yeh me too." Said Joey as they both walked out of the coffee house. They Joey came back. "Well, I haven't finished my coffee and muffin." He said seeing the confused look on Ross's face. "Well, I guess I'll have to find another best man." Ross said sounding disappointed. "Are you kidding, I'll do it, that performance was all fort Chandler." Joey said.

"Joey I cant believe you gave into him." Chandler argued to Joey when they were back in his house. "Chandler you don't need to get so upset about it, if it means that much to you, you can do it." Joey said handing Chandler the ring. "No, I don't want to be second best. Then I'd be the second best man. I don't wanna speak to you or Ross and you can get out of my house." Chandler shouted knocking the ring out of Joey's hand. "But chandler, I can't leave, I have nowhere to go." "Why don't you stay with your new best mate Ross." Chandler screamed and slammed the door. Joey picked up the ring and went into the guest room, where he was staying, to pack his case.

"Joey, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Monica called an hour later as she went into the guest room, "Joey why are you packing your case." She added seeing the case on the bed. "Chandler told me to leave," Joey told her.

"Your not going anywhere." She told him. "Chandler." She shouted walking out of the room.

To be continued… 

**Please read and review**

**I will update next week.**


End file.
